


Shattered dreams; Working Realities

by Fairywingmender



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: Bitter Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairywingmender/pseuds/Fairywingmender
Summary: Izuku had made it into U.A. hero’s course without a quirk.  He was determined to be the first quirkless hero.  He was living his dream,  taught home room under Eraserhead... until villian attacks had occurred, a dorm system for protection was set in place.His dream was shattered along with faith in hero’s.  He called his mom and had her withdrawal him from U.A. his classmates were left in the dark to why he he left, so made their own assumptions and forgot his name and phone number.He took a while to mourn.  Than refocused on what to do with his future considering he never considered another besides hero.  He went to a different school, he’s working now.  Making a difference in people lives, now if only a certain mouse, rat, bear, would stop interfering with his life!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Shattered dreams; Working Realities

Becky glared at the envelope with disgust. Why today, she thought annoyed. The day had been going so smoothly. She remembered her boss saying once that U.A.’s rat was most likely to ruin a person’s day without effort.   
She longs to use her quirk on the envelope and it’s contents, but it wasn’t Worth the penalty. She glances on the clock on her reception desk. Only two minutes before closing. Smiling grimly she gets up with envelope griped firmed. Strolls towards the front door and locks it with a key she withdrawals from her pocket.

Now to give her boss the unpleasant news that the rat was Not giving up. Sighing she climbs the staircases and heads towards his report office. She knocks on the door. “Come in,” echos from inside to her relief. She   
Didn’t want to have to wait to tell him after him meeting a client and most likely their parent at his work office.  
or worst find out that he was already in a bad mood by being in his hidden report office.

Hearing her steps within the room he asks before she can say anything, “Please just let me finish this last sentence.” The room is silent except for the sound of his typing on the computer. The chair turns around revealing a young man in his twenty’s with green hair and eyes. Dressed in a suit but no tie. He smiles at her, and she can’t help but smile back. “I am sorry to say sir, but the rat problem continues.” Becky says holding out the semi crumpled envelope from U.A. He takes the envelope from her still smiling. “If it could be eliminated by killing the envelope the problem would cease to exist. Don’t worry Becky! He will give up sooner or later. I just wish I knew why he is bothering me?” He waves her out of the office with the hand with the envelope. Once she is gone out the door he frowns and looks down at the seal. U.A.

Once those two letters meant so much to him. His eyes become blurry with tears, quickly before he no longer can see the seal he rips it open and reads the letter inside. With each word a frown deepens on his face seemingly becoming permanent. Tears waterfall down his face. As memories he has not allowed himself to  
think upon surface thanks to the letter.

With both hands he crumples it and throws it in the recycling can. There is no doubt in his mind he is ever going to step foot on U.A. again. Certainly not for a reunion that no one wanted him at! What was the Rat playing at he didn’t even graduate with his class? 

Ah yes this must be for his ex-teachers and classmates to have an opportunity to forgive themselves for what they did, well forget it rat! It was his move, and he choose to not send a reply. What was the U.A. Rat going to do about that. He suddenly shivers remembering Nedzu quirk. Did he predict his inaction to the invite? What will the chess master that the rat is rumored to be next move be? Maybe replying will be wise just to prevent it?

**Author's Note:**

> Never been a great speller, first time doing fan fiction, my work schedule is unpredictable so I don’t know when exactly updates will be. That said I promise I will do my best to update.


End file.
